The present invention relates to electromagnetic relays having pivotable or otherwise displaceable armatures and magnetic circuits which include permanent magnetic bias for and on the armatures to be effective particularly when the energizing current for the relay coil has been turned off.
Relays of the type referred to above are known per se. They usually are constructed so that without further provision, the armature can assume one of two stable positions following the turning off of the energizing current of the relay. However, monostable relays are also known which are constructed so that following the turning off the energizing current, the relay armature will always return to one particular position. This is commonly established through a return spring which will pull the armature into a particular disposition following the turning off of the energizing current. It must be considered, however, that this particular return spring is always effective on the armature so that whenever the armature is energized to assume a position against the force of that return spring, that return spring diminishes the contact pressure as provided by the energized armature and imparted upon the contacts actuated by it.